Bonded for life
by mychakk
Summary: There are bonds stronger then dreamed loves. Bonds you can’t ignore, can’t overcome. Bonds you can’t sever. The only thing you can do is to accept them. Ginny explains this to her brother. Post-HPDH. A HHr shipper musings on RHr HG and HHr. Canon Friendly


**Summary**: There are bonds stronger then dreamed loves. Bonds you can't ignore, can't overcome. Bonds you can't sever. The only thing you can do is to accept them. Ginny explains this to her brother. Post-HPDH. / A H/Hr shipper musings on R/Hr, H/G and H/Hr. Canon Friendly

**A/N:**

I'm a H/Hr shipper. Even after DH. It's how I feel. And it won't be changed. I don't mind _that _much the ships (the Hr/R was even fun to read, and I just don't care about H/G as there was too little Ginny in the whole series for me to feel much toward this couple…). I accepted the pairings JKR has chosen.

But still, the strongest and closest relationship (in platonic way, of course) is the one between Harry and Hermione. And that's the truth. They share the most emotional, intimate (in spiritual level) and intense moments even in book seven that was supposed to be H/G and R/Hr. Harry and Hermione will be my OTP. And nothing will change it.

I don't go and flame other people because of their pairing preferences. If you don't like mine, don't read my stories and DON'T FLAME ME!

This is a one-shot that **is ****true**** to the ships in DH**, which are H/G and R/Hr yet **is** about **H/Hr** relationship, hence the characters I put this story under. It's _not_ an affair fic or anything, either. Just something about Harry and Hermione that came to me while I was reading DH. It was written back in August and I finally found the courage to post it. I think it was my way of healing after the disappointment of the final ships JKR chose.

Hope you'll like it. And sorry for the long A/N.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Porter. If I did the ships would have been so much different.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Title:**** Bonded for life**

Word count: 1990

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ginny…? What are you doing here?" asked the tall red-haired man. He was very surprised to find his sister standing calmly in this very spot. He thought he was going to be alone. No one knew where he was going let alone this young woman.

But here she was; standing in her dark winter coat calmly looking not at all surprised to see her brother here. It seemed as if she had been waiting for him to finally show up. She hadn't spare even a glance at her older brother so far, but kept her eyes fixed on _the_ _pair_ before them. The red-haired man focused his gaze on _them_ as well. After all, both of the youngest Weasleys had come here to, well, _spy_ on this pair.

Finally, after some stretching but not entirely uncomfortable silence, the ginger haired woman spoke. "I am surprised it took you so long." It was said calmly quietly, conversationally.

"What?" the man looked at his sister, but she was still observing _the_ _couple_ standing a few feet in front of them.

"You heard me." A pause, then her emotionless voice flew again. "It's what? Ten years since we were all married and it's the first time you've come here." her voice was friendly, and there was no accusation in it. She was simply stating the facts as they were.

"You knew?" he asked surprised. "You knew _this_ has been taking place? How long have you known?" he asked, his hot tempered nature beginning to take control over him. His sister knew about _it_ and she didn't tell him anything? How could she?

"Form the beginning. I've known about it from the beginning" She said still without looking at him, despite the fact that his eyes were fixed on her.

"Beginning? How _long_ has it been taking place?"

"Since the very end of the war" came the calm reply and a shocked silence followed, then-

"What?! And you hadn't stopped it?" it was clear the man was getting angrier with every second. The red-haired young woman rolled her eyes. "Why did you allow it to continue? Why didn't you stop it?"

"Stop it. Stop it. Stop what?" the red-haired woman snapped suddenly at her brother, turning toward him fiercely for the first time. "They are not doing anything wrong. They are not! They come here every Christmas Eve. Together. Silently." Her voice grew in its volume with every word she spoke, but the man, she was talking to, couldn't tell if it was because she felt angered at _them_ or at him right now. "They came here and stop in front of two graves. Firstly before the dark granite one, then they walk silently two rows to stand in front of the white marble. The one so much like Dumbledore's. They spend there few minutes. Finally, she conjures a wreath of Christmas roses. He catches them and places on the grave. They stand for a few more minutes, then he puts his arm around her shoulders, she put hers around his waist and they walk away silently. Every year it's the same. Every year! As if it was a ritual. _Their_ ritual. So what is there to stop? What?! They are not doing anything wrong! Nothing! Nothing wrong…" the man could have sworn he had detected a bitter note in her speech, but maybe it was only his wishful thinking. The calmness returned to the woman's face, and it reminded him of a stone statue. So unmoving and sill. He watched his sister for a moment very carefully. Her eyes were still fixed on his, and he could read some heavy emotions in them.

"Did you…? Did he… Has he ever taken you here?" the man asked tentatively.

She looked away. Yet, during those mere seconds their gazes were locked, he could see the pain clearly in her brown eyes, so much like their mother's. "No." she said flatly, never looking back at him. "No, it wasn't me he shared this moment for the first time. It wasn't me he _wanted_ to share this moment. And it wasn't me he _wants_ to share it now." Her voice was unnaturally quiet and emotionless. There was another short pause, before she continued "He has _her_. And that's enough for him. That's- that's enough for me." She added quietly as if to herself. There was no malice in her voice. Again she was just stating how things were. And she was doing it plainly, emotionlessly… with acceptance.

Another silence fell upon them, when the man watched his sister carefully, but couldn't detect any feelings form her. _It was wrong! This was all wrong! _His mind screamed, yet he kept quiet. _Why wasn't she reacting to this?_ She should have been mad. She should have been the one that was mad at _them_, instead she was here calming him, her brother.

Why isn't she reacting? Why is she allowing for this to continue? She should have been there with _him_, not standing here observing _him_ from the distance while _he_ was with another woman, with _her_, taking comfort from _her_, Why? Why was it this way? Why hadn't she changed it? It was all wrong! It should have been changed! Yes, they should change it. He opened his mouth to verbalize his thoughts and make her see the reason. _Yes, that_-

"Don't. Don't say anything." She interrupted even before he could say anything. Again she was observing the _couple_ as _they_ stood in front of the dark grave, the first one. "Don't bother." She continued with this emotionless, calm voice "It won't change anything. Nothing will change it. It's the way it is. How it always has been. You just have to accept it." The woman turned again toward her brother, her eyes pleading with him to understand.

"What? How can you say that? It can't be true! You-"

"But it is! It's how it is." Her eyes hardened with resolve. "You have to understand it. It's high time you did." She looked again at _the_ _couple_ this whole conversation was about. "It's not something you can change. _They_ are not something you can change. You have to _accept_ it. Accept _them._ It's just the way it is. Like Sun rising in the East, like spring coming after winter, like Harry and Hermione." She made a pause looking as _the_ _pair_ in front of them moved toward the next gravestone just like she said they would. "They have chosen us as their spouses. They want to spend the rest of their lives with us, but… but we will never have this… this _thing_ they have between each other. They share something very unique and beautiful. And you have to accept it." She paused again. "They may love us, and I'm surer they do. They want to be with us, but… but they need each other. They need each other _so_ badly, and you can't change it. They have this… this _bond _you can't sever. It's there, always was, always will be. You have to accept it. You _have _to! Because… because they are-"

"-soulmates." The man whispered finally realizing what his sister was trying to tell him. What he _saw_ but didn't really want to see. He looked at _the_ _couple_ again, opening his eyes for the first time to really _look_ at _them._ To finally see this _bond_ they shared. Strangely, it didn't hurt him as much as he thought it would. It actually, gave him a…a peace at heart.

"Yes, soulmates. They are soulmates." The woman whispered to herself, as if she needed to hear it again, to accept it all over again. There was another silence between, as both of the siblings pondered what was said, what was realized mere minutes before. Then, the woman continued with firm but calm voice "And you see, _their_ love is the purest of all and the strongest of all. They love us, sure. But they _love_ each other as well. Stronger? I don't know. Differently, yes. More deeply, probably. On higher level, definitely. Their love-"

"-is the love shared between one soul parted into two bodies…" he whispered and the woman looked at her brother surprised. Since when did he become such a wise man? And _where_ did he hear such a wise thing? At her surprised look, he continued defensively "What? Luna once told me this."

"You've seen Luna?" she asked even more surprised then before.

"Yeah, on one of the assignments." He got this, well, _dreamy_ look on his face as he got lost in his memories. "She told me there are people who share one soul, because the original souls were too big to fit into one body. So the Powers-That-Be decided to split it in two and put into two bodies. When those two parts find each other they can communicate on the level no one can reach, or understand. They understand each other like no one around them is able to. They share bond that no one can share with them." He stopped reflecting on his little speech then shook his head as if waking up from a trance and smiled at his sister apologetically. "Silly, isn't it?"

"I don't think so." The woman said solemnly, watching him carefully. "Think about who you've just described."

"I…" he started then thought about it hard. Finally he frowned and spoke "You're right, it's not silly. Not silly, at all. This sounds a lot, no… _precisely_ like Harry and Hermione."

"Yes, it does." The woman's gaze softened as she saw the final realization on her brother's face "And the truth is, if you want to have one of them you have to accept the other as well. There is no Harry without Hermione, just like there is no Hermione without Harry. You just have to accept it, and then you'll be happy. They are one. Kindred spirits. Soulmates. Two halves of one soul. If you choose one, you'll get the other as well. With their closeness, shared secrets, bond that no one other share. That's how it is." She paused turning toward him fully. She reached her hand toward him and smiled. "I accepted it and I'm happy. It's easy. You can't fight it, just need to accept it as well. You'll feel better, I promise." She said holding her hand toward him.

"Accept it…" he whispered looking into his sister's eyes and noticed the peace there. Yes, his sister was happy and content with this situation. She was happy in her marriage with Harry and she was content with sharing him with Hermione, on the spiritual level of course. She accepted that _those two_ share things she will never share with her husband. And by accepting it she found the peace he was looking for.

The red-haired man looked again at _the_ _pair_ standing in front of him. Harry was in the middle of putting the roses Hermione conjured for him. The serene atmosphere surrounding _the couple _was radiating with powerful waves in all directions. The warmth and peace coming from _them_ filled his heart with content he hadn't known before. Yes, _they_, his very best friends, Harry and Hermione, were two parts of one soul. They shared a bond like none other. And- and all you can do is… accept it. That's it. Just-

_Accept it_.

Ron took his sister's hand and smiled, happy for the first time he could remember. Ginny retuned his smile. It was the first genuine they shared in many years now.

"Let's give _those two_ some time alone." She said squeezing is hand.

"Sure, and I think a hot chocolate is in order. For the four of us, when they'll be back, that is. It's bloody freezing here."

Ginny just laughed quietly but happily and the two siblings disapparated, leaving their two friends and loves holding each other tight, just like that first Christmas Eve they had come here.

Harry and Hermione.

Two soulmates… Two Kindred Spirits… Two closest people…

Harry and Hermione.

Bonded for life.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**The end**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Feedback __is nice. _


End file.
